


Broken

by ArcaneArtist997



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneArtist997/pseuds/ArcaneArtist997
Summary: This is a sort of translation from a video that was sent to me. I hope this lives up the expectations.In this, Lena and Kara have a short argument about Lena being 'evil' or 'like Lex'. Probably not my best work but again it was best translation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carterkane007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carterkane007/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me by someone, so if you would like to give me a prompt, I will be happy to try to write it. Just like this work, I will gift it to the prompt giver as well for the credit for the Idea. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy!

Kara had learned a lot in the past few months. First, that she had messed up horribly with Lena, maybe so horribly that she couldn’t ever fix it. Second, there was no time in which she could make it to where Lena was okay with it and everyone still lived happily. Three, she had to hold Lena accountable for her actions, no matter how much Kara cared for her. 

So that’s what brought her to the Luthor’s balcony after nightfall to inform Lena of how things were going to go from then on. When she had landed, she saw Lena standing in her kitchen as she put away a tea bag. The woman looked up with pure disdain in her eyes and began almost jokingly guessing what she was there to do. When Kara corrected her and told Lena of her true intentions, the Luthor looked more hurt than anything, though her actions and response were the complete opposite. “I never understood why you lied to me, truly,” She said quietly though her voice became stronger, “but I do understand who you are, and who you are is not someone I want to be around.” Kara took a small step backwards but kept her steel look unwavering towards the woman. 

“We were friends, that’s not a lie. I allowed you to run wild causing harm for your benefit without any repercussions until you took it too far Lena. You decided to dictate the fate of people everywhere, and that is not for you to decide.” Lena smirked and rolled her eyes.

“I assumed that would be your response. You really think that’s what I was doing? I was stopping what you have done to me from happening to other people. I was trying to take away the violence and deceitfulness from people that would have made a safe world. But it figures that you would think I was doing something evil.” 

“Lena, don’t you understand that you were trying to take away free will from people? That in doing that, you made a Utopia, yes, but you also made people lose their personalities. Lose their humanity.” Kara took a larger step towards Lena leaving only a few feet between the two as her voice grew slightly louder. Lena stood her ground and kept her eyes with Kara’s, unwilling to be the first to break the contact. 

“No, they were gaining humanity, empathy that most have never known. And while you may be okay with only locking them up. Some truly deserve to pay, if not by death, then at least by my reformation. And if you can’t understand that, then maybe you need the reformation too.” Kara blinked looking at Lena like she was a stranger and took a few steps back. 

“What are you talking about? You’re telling me, the best thing to do is to give them the choice of death or ‘reformation’ by taking away a part of them? That’s your grand plan? You sound like Lex Lena...please don’t be like Lex, you’re not him, you proved you weren’t everyday since you moved to National City.” She said in a slightly wavering voice. Lena could see how close Kara was to resigning and pushed on forgetting everything she may still feel about the Hero and allowing her anger to fuel her argument. 

“ See that’s the problem with you. You think I am going to turn out like Lex because I am trying to save humanity. I am not Lex and just because you don’t understand that doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Kara just stood in silence looking at Lena. All at once everything hit harder than ever, Lena was probably never going to forgive her and it was her fault. Swallowing hard Kara stood straighter and blinked away the tears threatening to spill. 

“I will stop you Lena, no matter how much I want you back. I won’t let you go through with your plans.” Lena nodded and laughed shortly before turning around and going back to her kitchen where she began to fiddle with the cups on her counter and grabbed the small kettle and began pouring the scolding water into the cup. 

“You can leave now. I will not stand here and listen to you accuse me of things I haven’t done. I am fixing this broken world and you are not going to stop me.” She said coldly as she began to stir her tea. She didn’t look at Kara because she knew there would be tears, and she was right, so she just looked into her tea and waited for the classic Supergirl response. There was none for nearly five minutes before she looked up and saw the hero standing looking at her with tears spilling down from her eyes, though the girl didn’t move an inch. 

“I thought I could save you,” She whispered hoarsely, “But I think I just realized I can’t.” Kara backed up towards the railing of the Luthor’s balcony taking one last look at Lena. “I will always be here for you...but I don’t think you want it so I won’t bother you anymore until you do something I have to stop. I won’t try and talk to you, it will be like we never met at all. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you Lena.” With that Kara was gone, Lena couldn’t even respond before the woman was gone. The only thing that even indicated she was there was the still slightly swaying curtains and the small tear droplets on the ground. The woman sipped her tea and looked at her laptop that sat on the coffee table and sighed.   
“It will be worth it.” She whispered sitting down on the couch and opening up the lid to see the bright screen light up.


End file.
